Smash Hit
by kittykatkool13
Summary: Annabeth is in a band. not just in it but also the leader / founder. What will happen when she meets the new male lead for her band.


**A/N: Hi guys this is my second fanfic so….please be merciful.* looks around an sighs in relief * thanks for not sending assasins!**

Annabeth POV

"You're late " I tell my twin sister .She's just like me .I mean appearance wise. You see she's waaaay too girly. I'll tell you the difference in a tabular form:

Okay not tabular but whatever

Me : stormy grey eyes,curly blonde hair( always in a ponytail) streaked with the colour I please, athletic build, the brains of the gang.

Alice:blue grey eyes , curvy body (like a supermodel's),straight honey blonde hair,same face as me, the pretty one. Get that . good .i'm not repeating any of that.

"I'm sorry but-"

"you were with -insert name of an innocent guy you never knew before today – and lost track of time" I interrupted.

"FYI I was with Travis-"

"that's low even for you .Seriously a Stoll!-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP I was just planning the after party"

" Then god save us all"I said joining my hands in pray. You see Travis and Connor Stole ,he sorry Stoll are brothers . Guess you knew that . They are MAJOR trouble. You have to keep one hand on your wallet and all things precious around them. They had a look that screamed TROUBLE STAY AWAY!

"Oh shut up. You're such a drama queen! Mom must have dropped you a lot when you were a baby!"

"And that is the reason why I'm smarter than beauty queen over here. Isn't that right Thalia?" Thalia is my bestie(big bang theory ROCKS). She is a complete punk. From spiky black hair to death to Barbie Ts she's damn scary. She is totally awesome. Only colour she has is her electric blue eyes.

Right now she looked up from her guitar and nodded."Sure thing princess"

"Aww come on I thought we were over that" I whined. She called me princess just to annoy me . and it freaking worked.

"whatever" she shrugged and went back to practicing .

"If her highness is satisfied" I glared at my twin "can I start practicing my dance moves"

"Just get lost" I said as I looked down at my unfinished song. Oh well I'm never gonna get it right. I cut the last two lines and slammed it on the table. Stupid writer's block.

"Hey guys lets practice some random song shall we" Isaid to my band.

My band 'Camp Half Blood' had me as the lead singer Alice as the background and the second singer ,Thalia as the lead guitarist, Nico as the drummer, Jason on the base, leo on the keyboard. Piper and Selina are our makeup and dress artists. Reyna is our manager. Rachel is our second backup singer. I guess that's all. No wait aur party managers THE STOLLS. Yup that's just about it. We need a male lead our last one …. Well lets just say he went away.

"sure another writer's block?" Nico said FYI he's an emo( don't believe a word when he says he's not)

"Yup"

"so lets do this guys. How about… I hate the homecoming queen"

Thalia suggested. Punk knows what I like.

"Now that's more like it"

_Little short skirt with a big attitude_  
_She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube_  
_Yeah, it's one thing or another_  
_She's trouble trouble_  
_Watch out if you're near_  
_She can bring you to tears_

_She's got two boyfriends and three wannabees_  
_They follow her around like she's Aphrodite_  
_She's number one rated, but she's already jaded_  
_And she's following the trends in her Mercedes Benz_  
_Everyone wants to know her name_  
_Walking down the hall she's every guys dream_

_I hate the homecoming queen_  
_I'm pretty damn sure she she can't stand me_  
_She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_  
_I hate the homecoming queen_  
_Tonight_  
_That's right_  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/e/emily_osment/i_hate_the_homecoming_ ]_  
_Non-fat sugar-free mochachini_  
_She says "Give it to me now you can keep the receipt."_  
_Drinking one after the other, she's trouble trouble_  
_Tossing back her hair and she just don't care_  
_Everyone wants to play her game_  
_Walking down the street she's every guys dream_

_I hate the homecoming queen_  
_I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me_  
_She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_  
_I hate the homecoming queen_  
_Tonight_  
_That's right_

_She gets everything she asks for_  
_But she's somehow always wanting more_

_Little short skirt with a big attitude_  
_She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube_  
_Yeah, it's one thing or another_  
_She's trouble trouble_  
_Watch out if your near_  
_She can bring you to tears_

_I hate the homecoming queen_  
_I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me_  
_She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_  
_I hate the homecoming queen_

_I hate the homecoming queen_  
_I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me_  
_She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_  
_I hate the homecoming queen_  
_Tonight_  
_That's right_

"I think we'll call it a day then" Alice asked no one in general

"sure thing" everyone agreed.

"Hey guys wait. I'm here . I got the new male lead- were you guys leaving?" Leah , my sister's best friend asked . I forgot her earlier right ? thought so. She's our choreographer . she has the prettiest sea green eyes and loooong raven hair. She has a twin brother Percy or something well I've never met him.

"Yeah. I guess we were or weren't seeing as we all live here…"

"oh anyways… hey wait a minute where's Percy"

Just then a tall athetic guy , who must be Leah's brother seeing as he had the same eyes and hair came in .Damn!

**A/N: okay this is just the intro I want to know if you like it or not , should I continue or just leave it? Rewiew?**


End file.
